


Фестиваль домашних животных

by GeiYin



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen, anti-utopia AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 16:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeiYin/pseuds/GeiYin
Summary: В век высоких технологий и нравов, в котором нет войны, нет голода, нет проблем, а только строгие правила этикета и предписанные всем роли, молодой наследник богатой компании решает впервые поучаствовать в фестивале домашних питомцев.[It's a high-tech age, where is no place for war, hunger or problems. So there're some strict rules of behavior and special roles for everyone. And from this point one young heir to a rich company decided to participate in domestic animals festival for his first time]





	Фестиваль домашних животных

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to draw this fic instead of translating, but the problem is that it must not be visualized by anyone except the reader
> 
> So... i guess i should work hard and translate it one day.
> 
> P.S. In this fic i use second names of the characters as main ones.

– 1 – 

Фредрик часто посещал различного рода выставки, посвященные домашним животным, напрашивался с родителями на скачки, читал все газеты и журналы, посвященные уходу за питомцами и их дрессировке, и еще с детства мечтал когда-нибудь стать частью всего этого.

Благо родители Фредрика относились к числу состоятельных людей, что позволило им пойти на поводу у единственного сына и выделить целый этаж под специальные комнаты для любимцев, а также обустроить целое поле для их выгула и тренировок.

Самым престижным для любого владельца считалось получить главный приз на крупнейшем городском фестивале. И в этом году у Фредрика, достигшего совершеннолетия, наконец, появился такой шанс.

Выбрать питомца для фестиваля не составило для Фредрика никакого труда, потому что у него был любимчик – Саку.

Фредрик выделял его среди прочих не просто так. Саку был спокоен, неприхотлив и послушен: легко усваивал команды и не упрямился их выполнять, когда был бодр и сыт. Он был очень быстр, скоординирован, ловок и умел хорошо плавать, а потому запросто мог бы пройти полосу препятствий для дрессированных Псов.

Только Саку не был Собакой.

В показательной программе Саку тоже не было бы равных. Его пластичность, точность и слаженность движений, чувство ритма и баланса, по мнению Фредрика, на несколько порядков обходили всех призеров прошлых лет. Саку мог выполнять сложные трюки даже с закрытыми глазами, даже с кучей неудобной атрибутики, навешанной на него для красоты, словно верный Конь, ведомый хозяином.

Только Саку не был Лошадью.

Помимо дара к танцам, у Саку был прекрасный голос - он мог бы воспроизвести практически любую не очень длинную мелодию, используя широкий диапазон нот. Однако Фредрик не уповал на певческий конкурс, зная, что Саку подавал голос, только когда ему самому вздумается. Зато Фредрик делал большую ставку на охотничьи соревнования. Это был довольно специфический конкурс со скудным числом участников, так как не каждый любитель животных решался завести у себя дома хищного зверя. Тут-то Фредрик и рассчитывал набрать больше всего баллов. Саку был проворен, мог забираться в крупные норы и лазать по деревьям, высматривая добычу. Саку чувствовал ветер, различал следы и улавливал малейший шорох. Он крался бесшумно и поражал жертву в одно движение, пикируя на свою цель из лиственной завесы. Далеко не каждый Сокол мог этим похвастаться.

Только Саку не был Птицей.

Саку имел стройное, гибкое и грациозное тело, шелковистый волосяной покров бледно-пепельного - очень редкого - цвета и большие выразительные глаза. Мимо такого просто невозможно было пройти. Спящим он мог бы вытерпеть хоть целые сутки выставочного дня, при этом все равно привлекая немало зрительствого внимания своей исключительностью. Правда, обычно Саку сторонился чужаков, поэтому вряд ли жюри смогло бы оценить всю его харизму, а не только холодный неприязненный взгляд. Саку порой был слишком горд и уверен в себе, что, кстати, очень ценилось у представителей Кошачьих.

Вот только и обычной Кошкой Саку назвать было нельзя.

 

– 2 – 

– Имя? – спросила девушка за регистрационной стойкой.

– Фредрик Эмиль Вестерстрём, – довольно протянул Фредрик, не смотря на то, что он никогда не любил свое полное имя. Но сегодня у него был счастливый день.

– Нет, молодой господин, имя вашего питомца? – вежливо поправила его девушка. 

– А, – чуть краснея, смутился Фредрик, – Саку.

– Вид? – последовал новый вопрос.

– Рысь! – без колебаний выпалил Фредрик.

– Рысь? – переспросила девушка, оторвав свой взгляд от бумаг и с сомнением взглянув на Фредрика, а затем и вовсе вышла к нему, чтобы самой оценить нового питомца, которого впервые записывала на важное мероприятие.

Саку вел себя очень тихо. Он не вызывал ощущения опасного зверя - скорее немного растерянного питомца, который никак не мог понять, куда же его привели. Он настороженно озирался и сторонился всех, кто стоял следом за ними в очереди.

– Ладно, тут уж как скажете, молодой господин. На какие соревнования желаете ее записать?

– Это он. Самец, – поспешил уточнить Фредрик. – Все, включая большой забег.

– Вы уверены, что он справится? 

– О, уж поверьте! Советую уже сейчас сделать хорошую ставку! – Фредрик лишь рассмеялся, не приняв подобные слова всерьез.

– Молодой господин… - в голосе девушки послышались настойчивые нотки. - Поймите меня правильно, я охотно верю в невероятные способности вашего питомца, но прошу вас учесть тот факт, что для новичка даже два-три соревнования являются огромным стрессом. И если он, как вы говорите, хищник, то наш клуб будет… слегка обеспокоен сохранностью других участников. И наших сотрудников тоже.

– Он и мухи не обидит, если не приказать, – Фредрик пожал плечами, прекрасно понимая причину такого опасения. Он и сам не раз задумывался о том, удастся ли Саку перенести эти несколько дней в окружении чужих ему людей без единого каприза. Но именно для этого у Вестерстрёмов был особняк, полный слуг и тренеров, которые сменяли друг друга, чтобы подготовить Саку к подобной ситуации. – Если надо, я могу побыть с ним.

– Но только в выставочный день, – напомнила девушка. – Остальное не по статусу молодого господина.

– Да, помню, – согласился Фредрик, взъерошивая пепельные лохмы на голове Саку. – Слышал? Скоро тебе придется очень постараться, но я верю в тебя, малыш! И знай, что я буду следить только за тобой! Так что считай, что я всегда буду рядом, договорились? – в ответ Саку издал едва слышный звук, словно соглашаясь, и поднялся на ноги. – Молодец! Хороший мальчик! – усмехнулся Фредрик, после чего легонько похлопал Саку по загривку. 

– Ваша карточка с номером участника, – дождавшись, пока они закончат, продолжила девушка, – а также копии чека на вступительный взнос и заключение обязательного медицинского контроля. Кто из ваших слуг может забрать документы?

– Я сам, – улыбнулся Фредрик, уже давно мечтавший об этом моменте и довольный, что все в итоге прошло без инцидентов. Спустя столько лет ожиданий, худшее, что он мог себе вообразить – получить отказ в допуске на этот фестиваль.

 

– 3 – 

Первый день фестиваля прошел, несмотря на высокие ожидания Фредрика, ужасно. Церемония открытия слегка затянулась, позволяя собравшимся зрителям неспешно беседовать, пока не отвлекаясь на азартную составляющую мероприятия. Некоторым из них хотелось обсудить вчерашнюю охоту, другим вспомнить прошлогодний фестиваль, и для всех них, в том числе для родителей Фредрика, это был лишь очередной повод еще раз блеснуть в высшем свете. И только Фредрик нетерпеливо ждал, когда уже можно будет прекратить этот бессмысленный треп и насладиться соревнованиями – ему хотелось поскорее увидеть выступление Саку. 

Когда к середине дня объявили выход любимца, от волнения у Фредрика перехватило дыхание. Но на арену Саку вывели силой, так как он вдруг стал упрямиться: похоже, застеснялся целого стадиона. Однако как только приглушили свет и заиграла музыка, Саку волей-неволей поддался заученному танцу. 

Однако движения питомца были вялыми, гибкость то и дело куда-то пропадала, подворачивались ноги, так что он чуть не падал. Фредрик был уверен, что все остальные тоже это заметили, и теперь считали Саку неумехой, ведь только Фредрик знал, что Саку мог бы показать себя гораздо лучше, если бы вокруг было поменьше людей. Фредрик вздохнул и прикрыл глаза рукой. Он уже ничего не мог сделать и испытывал лишь горечь от того, что теперь никто не сможет насладиться красотой Саку, которой Фредрик так хвалился. Отдельным разочарованием стал финал танца: вместо того, чтобы замереть в эффектной позе, любимец просто свалился с ног. Но когда за ним на арену вышел волонтер, Саку, словно забыв про усталость, что было сил рванул от него прочь в первую открывшуюся дверь.

Но даже со всей неуклюжестью, Саку в итоге выступил гораздо лучше многих участников. Его более плавные движения, которые резко ломались в неожиданный момент, будто так и было задумано, очаровали даже тех зрителей, кому эта часть фестиваля обычно не нравилась. Саку сумел привлечь к себе немало внимания, хотя делал все совершенно не так, как для него задумал Фредрик, и тот в итоге не знал, радоваться или продолжать сокрушаться.

Вторым заданием в этом году оказалась полоса препятствий. И Фредрик только сейчас стал действительно переживать за свои результаты. 

Обычно Саку любил подвижные игры на скорость и всегда мог безошибочно определить правильный путь, но когда объявили старт, Саку словно не знал, с чего начать. И только после того, как другие участники вырвались вперед и основное внимание публики переключилось на них, Саку все же соизволил показать себя и к концу испытания даже попал в первую десятку. 

В итоге Саку оказался на восьмой строчке общего зачета, что было вполне неплохо для новичка, но недостаточно хорошо для того, как представлял это Фредрик. И поэтому, конечно, он был расстроен результатами первого дня, хотя и понимал, что это было только начало.

– Хенрик, как думаешь, мне в итоге хвалить его или ругать? – обратился Фредрик к своему дворецкому, когда они покидали трибуны после основной программы. 

– Может, просто дать отдохнуть? – ответ прозвучал без лишней церемониальности и с особой, едва уловимой, укоризной в голосе. 

– Ты прав, но если Саку и дальше так продолжит, мне придется что-то предпринять, если мы действительно хотим победить… 

– Кстати, хочу напомнить, что заместитель директора Вестерстрём просил аудиенции в ближайшее время, – добавил дворецкий, который всегда мастерски умудрялся обходить все обращения на “вы” по отношению к нанимающей его семье, коих, как оказалось, из-за этого сменил немало. 

– А, точно, дядя! Совсем про него забыл! – Фредрик чуть было не споткнулся о ступеньку. – К нему я лучше сам сегодня заеду, а то, если и он к нам нагрянет, Саку вообще не отдохнет. 

– Разве Саку не остается здесь до конца недели? Я точно помню, что еще порадовался этому условию в правилах участия.

– Что? Нет! – возмутился Фредрик. – Значит так, Хенрик, я Саку здесь не оставлю, так что спустись в питомник и лично забери его на ночь домой. Если понадобится – заплати, но сделай все, чтобы сегодня у него была лучшая еда, ванна с маслами и любимая подстилка. Я приеду, как смогу, и проверю!

– Да пожалуйста, – пожал плечами Хенрик и, не теряя времени, уверенно свернул к одной из дверей для персонала, словно сам когда-то тут работал.

 

– 4 – 

– Фредрик, сколько лет, сколько зим! Поздновато вы, не стоило! Мы и сами к вам как-нибудь добрались бы! Проходите пока в гостиную, я сейчас к вам подойду, – донеслось откуда-то сверху, когда Фредрик только перешагнул порог дядиного дома.

– Это сюда, – позвала Фредрика тетя, видя, что тот по привычке направился к лестнице наверх.

– Уютный дом, – с мягкой сочувствующей улыбкой ответил ей Фредрик, – светлый, в отличие от предыдущего, и, кажется, больше.

– Кажется, – также любезно улыбнулась тетя, согласно этикету не смея говорить начистоту о своем банкротстве.

– Так! – словно гром средь ясного неба, раздался задорный голос дяди Фредрика еще до того, как он сам успел войти в гостиную. – Знаю, что вы, молодой человек, сейчас очень заняты своим фестивалем, поэтому буду предельно краток: я в восхищении от вашего зверя!

– Вас даже не было сегодня на открытии, – возразил Фредрик.

– Это не помешало мне, как и репортерам всех каналов и еще тысячам зрителей, заметить его среди прочих! Думаю, вам на первых рядах было не до того, чтобы следить за невероятно растущей популярностью вашего Саку, но уверяю вас, в сети он уже побил все рекорды! О, этот его финальный выпад, какая актерская игра! Я уже сделал на него очень неплохую ставку!

– Надо же, и, если не секрет, сколько после этого у вас осталось?

– О, поверьте, юный Фредрик, моя стратегия принесет немалую прибыль нам обоим! – хитро улыбнулся дядя. – Вы никогда не думали о вязке вашего Саку? 

– Я… – Фредрика этот вопрос застал врасплох. – Я не рассчитывал, что придется задумываться об этом так скоро. И потом, Саку любит быть один... 

– О, это поправимо, – еще хитрее улыбнулся дядя. – Мне тут в подарок от сотрудников перепала интересная парочка той же редкой породы. Я бы мог, конечно, вас не тревожить и попробовать скрестить этих красавцев друг с другом, но они вроде как из одного помета, так что, боюсь, ничего толкового из этого не выйдет. Мальчика мы решили оставить себе – дети его просто обожают, а вот девочка уже не единожды доводила наших тройняшек до слез и все норовит сбежать, так что мы не прочь отдать ее на время к вам, а там, посмотрим, вдруг они с Саку и принюхаются друг к дружке. Что скажете, Фредрик? 

– Я обдумаю это прекрасное предложение, но, если позволите, только после фестиваля, – нахмурился Фредрик, – Саку не стоит сейчас отвлекаться на подобное. 

– Да что там отвлекаться-то? – усмехнулся дядя. – Для него же это пустяковое дело, всего на пару минут. Своего рода, тот же отдых. Может, еще и какие полезные гормоны в голову ударят, и он настроится на победу всерьез! Хотя даже, если Саку и не выиграет, он уже звезда невероятного масштаба. Только представьте, сколько будут стоить его котята!

– Так вот что за ставку вы сделали… – наконец, начал понимать Фредрик, тяжело вздохнув. Его дядя теперь тактично молчал, ожидая положительного ответа, и Фредрику ничего не оставалось, кроме как согласиться. – Я не хочу заставлять Саку делать что-то против его воли, все будет по-вашему, только если она ему понравится. Точнее, если они оба друг другу понравятся, – поправил себя Фредрик, после сегодняшнего уже не будучи уверенным в том, что знал Саку по-настоящему. 

– Разумеется, – шире улыбнулся дядя, уже практически лучась от счастья. – Кайно-Виено прекрасная, умная и общительная девочка. Уверен, что ей в любом случае будет лучше в большой компании, такой, как в вашем особняке! 

– Уверен, избавившись от затрат на ее содержание, вы так же существенно снизите свои расходы, – язвительно-любезным тоном ответил на это Фредрик. – Я пошлю машину за ней завтра утром, пока на фестивале будут идти семинары и аукционы. 

– Приятно иметь дело с такими отзывчивыми родственниками! 

– Взаимно, – ответил Фредрик. – Мой дворецкий также подготовит на завтра договор о том, что, при удачном стечении обстоятельств, я получаю восемьдесят процентов прибыли от продаж потомства, – Фредрик вежливо поклонился тете и застывшему в оцепенении дяде и направился к выходу. – Доброй ночи!

 

– 5 –

Домой Фредрик вернулся поздно, застряв в многокилометровой пробке и за это время дюжину раз прокляв своего дядю за выбор столь убогого дома в самом отдаленном жилом районе города. 

Несмотря на поздний час, дворецкий встретил Фредрика в бодром расположении духа.

– А где новенькая? – ненавязчиво спросил он, принимая зонтик-трость из рук Фредрика. 

– Да, точно, ты же уже в курсе, – хмыкнул Фредрик, пока ему расшнуровывали дорогие изящные ботинки. – Завтра заберешь? Надо будет еще пару бумаг приготовить о совместной выгоде…

– На стопроцентную прибыль? – с сарказмом перебил Хенрик.

– Нет, давай, все-таки им хоть что-нибудь оставим, – устало протянул Фредрик, надевая домашние тапочки и отправляясь в долгий пеший путь до своей комнаты, – я все еще лелею надежду, что мой дядя рано или поздно образумится. И потом, мы же не покупаем у них эту самочку. 

– Как скажете, – безразлично согласился Хенрик, следуя за молодым господином. 

– Ты лучше скажи мне, как Саку? 

– Спит, как убитый.

Фредрик недовольно скривился от этой формулировки, но ничего не сказал. Он осторожно подошел ближе к решетке, за которой находилась персональная комната его любимца и, стараясь громко не шуметь, приоткрыл дверцу, чтобы осторожно заглянуть внутрь. Фредрик видел, как в помещении горел приглушенный свет, имитирующий луну, звучала тихая музыка природы, по углам стояли горшки с натуральной травой, деревянные доски для точки когтей и керамический фонтанчик со свежей родниковой водой. По центру же находилась потрепанная круглая подстилка, на которой, к удивлению Фредрика, сейчас никого не было.

– Хенрик, я, кажется, ясно дал тебе понять, ЧТО нужно было сделать?!

– Уверяю, Саку спит на лучшей кровати в доме, – загадочно отвел взгляд Хенрик. 

В силу усталости после тяжелого дня, Фредрику понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы осознать эти слова.

– Он, что, опять уснул у меня в комнате? – наконец, вздохнул он.

Отрицательного ответа не последовало.

Фредрик сначала подумывал приказать постелить ему в гостевой комнате, но видя, что прислуга, как и он сам, едва не валится с ног, все же решил переночевать у себя, рискуя нарушить покой Саку. 

Саку спал крепчайшим сном, развалившись поперек огромной кровати. И, к удивлению Фредрика, он даже не заметил ни открывшейся двери, ни включенного ночника, ни грохота случайно опрокинутого Фредриком стула, ни даже того, что кровать пару раз промялась, пока Фредрик пытался хоть как-то устроиться рядом.

Проснулся Фредрик от ноющей боли в затекших ногах и легкого ощущения чего-то теплого и мокрого на руке. Саку своевольно переместился туда, где было поудобнее, в данном случае, на хозяйские ноги.

– Давай, малыш, просыпайся, нас ждут великие дела! – Фредрик осторожно попытался вылезти из-под одеяла, разбудив Саку. – У нас есть еще целое утро, чтобы привести тебя в порядок перед вечерним забегом. Ты вообще как, готов к нему? – спросил Фредрик с растущим сомнением.

Саку похлопал глазами и смачно зевнул. 

– Ну же, где твой энтузиазм, ты же так все это любил! Ну и подумаешь, что на тебя теперь смотрит чуть больше народу, чем на тренировках, это же мелочи, правда? Думай тогда только обо мне, когда выступаешь, м? – Фредрик улыбнулся, и Саку только теперь поднялся и, подойдя ближе, устало положил голову на плечо Фредрика. – Ну вот что ты делаешь! Я же так не смогу тебя ругать, даже если очень этого захочу, – выдохнул Фредрик. – Ладно, ты прав, главное, наверное, не победа, а участие. В следующем году, уверен, тебе уже будет проще. Но все равно, пообещай мне, что сегодня ты постараешься чуть больше, хорошо? Сегодня будет всего лишь забег, тебе даже думать не придется, просто выдай всю скорость, что в тебе есть!

Саку недовольно прорычал. 

– Ну, ладно тебе! Ты все равно у меня будущий чемпион, я уверен!

После чего Фредрик потрепал Саку по спине, но очень скоро остановился и замер, рассматривая на теле Саку то, чему там быть не следовало.

– Хенрик!!!

Дворецкий отозвался, как только смог. Уже через полчаса, только-только закончив с порученной ему перевозкой нового животного, он стоял у входа в комнату Фредрика со своим обычным непоколебимым выражением лица и в душе не чаял, в чем провинился на этот раз.

– Хенрик, что это?! – воскликнул Фредрик, приподнимая короткие волоски за ухом Саку и демонстрируя тонкую красную отметину, тянущуюся аж до основания шеи.

– Царапина, – пожал плечами Хенрик. – Теперь у него пойдет заражение крови, затем рак сердца, и мне придется его усыпить.

– Хенрик! Я серьезно! – уже не жалея связок, закричал на него Фредрик так, что Саку в ужасе дернулся с места и отбежал в сторону на безопасное для себя расстояние. – Там еще невесть сколько! Как ты это вообще допустил?!

– Поднять руку на это чудо? Всему здешнему персоналу жизнь и работа дороже, – нахмурился дворецкий. – Я забрал его уже таким с той ярмарки. Но раны я, само собой, обработал своевременно. 

– Ярмарка у тебя на Борнхольме, Хенрик, а это серьезный фестиваль! – обессилев от крика, на выдохе возразил Фредрик. – У нас же завтра выставочный день! Ладно бы если охоту поставили до этого. 

– Чтоб на нем еще больше травм было? Логично, – с сарказмом согласился Хенрик. – Могу лишь утешить, что покраснение к завтрашнему утру должно сойти, так что на коже останутся только тонкие рубцы, – бывший ветеринар с сочувствием посмотрел на Саку, – если, конечно, ему сегодня новых отметин не наставят.

– Это все конкуренты, – задумчиво буркнул Фредрик, посматривая на запуганного и грустного Саку, притаившегося в углу. – Вот из-за чего ему было так тяжело вчера… А я, дурак, хотел ругать его… 

– Каждый верит в то, что хочет, – пожал плечами Хенрик, – особенно, когда правда глаза колет.

– Точно! – Фредрик вдруг радостно воскликнул. – Возьмешь пару наших тренеров и ни на шаг не будете отходить от Саку ни в питомнике, ни в предстартовых загонах! Сам знаешь, что я с тобой сделаю, если на нем хоть еще один синяк появится! А после забега снова привези сюда. 

– В таком случае мне срочно нужно оставить кучу распоряжений по поводу новой самки…

– Я останусь здесь, – через силу выговорил Фредрик. – Ко мне ей тоже так или иначе надо будет привыкнуть. К тому же, я еще полдня буду пахнуть, как Саку, да, друг? – Фредрик усмехнулся. – Ты только не думай, что я тебя бросаю! Думай лучше, что чем быстрее ты прибежишь, тем раньше окажешься снова дома, где тебя уже кое-кто будет ждать! Я, разумеется, тоже тебя буду ждать, еще и гораздо сильнее! Но, возможно, ты сегодня захочешь ночевать уже не со мной, – Фредрик вновь усмехнулся, теперь приглаживая взъерошенные лохмы на голове Саку. – Что, приятель, наверняка уже сгораешь от любопытства, да? Ладно, пойдем, познакомим хотя бы вас.

Беспокойство Фредрика увеличивалось с каждой секундой, с каждой ступенькой, пока Саку спускался по лестнице, прихрамывая на одну ногу. Но тревога моментально улетучилась, когда Саку то ли услышал голос, то ли запах новенькой и бросился вперед, как ни в чем не бывало. 

– Может, она и правда тебе сейчас поможет, – тихо буркнул Фредрик себе под нос и неспешно проследовал за любимым питомцем в гостиную.

Саку остановился сильно поодаль от новоприбывшей, но глядел на нее так, как еще ни на кого до этого. Кайно-Виено же проявила со своей стороны куда больше смелости. Она первой подошла к Саку и с безграничным любопытством начала осматривать его со всех сторон, пока тот стоял как вкопанный и не знал, что с этим делать. 

– Первый контакт прошел успешно? – раздался голос дворецкого за спиной Фредрика. 

– Иди, приготовь машину для Саку, – Фредрик слабо кивнул, отходя от легкой ревности, мимолетно возникшей после увиденной картины. 

– Не рановато ли? 

– Ему наверняка снова поплохеет в дороге, так что пусть лучше у Саку будет побольше времени, чтобы восстановиться перед забегом, – задумчиво протянул Фредрик.

– Ладно, – без намека на уважительный тон хмыкнул Хенрик, подзывая к себе еще пару лакеев, чтобы оставить им распоряжения на время своего отсутствия.

Кайно-Виено на тот момент уже закончила свое знакомство с будущим чемпионом и с явным восхищением пошла осматривать новый для нее дом. Саку остался стоять на месте, далеко не сразу обернувшись и заметив в дверях Фредрика. Подумав, Саку вернулся к хозяину.

– Ты оставляешь меня в замешательстве, дружище, – улыбнулся Фредрик, когда преданный Саку уселся, оперевшись об его ноги. – Так она понравилась тебе или нет? Во всяком случае, я не припомню, чтобы ты еще на кого-нибудь так смотрел… – Фредрик ласково погладил Саку, тайно будучи доволен тем фактом, что любимец не был готов так сразу променять хозяина на едва знакомую подружку. – Должно быть, вам обоим нужно больше времени. Для начала мог бы, например, позвать свою даму позавтракать вместе.

 

– 6 –

Телевизор в гостиной был включен в беззвучном режиме, чтобы не отвлекать Фредрика от важных дел и при этом не дать ему пропустить главное событие дня. Под важными делами при этом понималось лежание на диване и изучение документов, предоставленных вместе с Кайно-Виено. 

– Да вы с Саку, получается, примерно одного года, – задумчиво протянул вслух Фредрик, пока любознательная Кайно-Виено норовила выйти на веранду через закрытую стеклянную дверь. – Да и провинция, где родилась, не так далеко от места, где я его... приобрел.

Фредрик всегда аккуратно подбирал слова, когда дело касалось происхождения Саку, чтобы ни в коем случае не навредить своей репутации глупыми искаженными слухами. 

Правда заключалась в том, что Фредрик подобрал Саку на улице, при этом даже не зная наверняка, ни кем были его родители, ни как и чем жил его питомец до этого. Поначалу Саку с трудом привыкал к новым для него условиям, но вскоре освоился и оценил блага роскошной жизни, которую подарил ему Фредрик. Вероятно, поэтому Саку и относился к хозяину по-особому.

– Молодой господин? – дверь приоткрылась, и из-за нее раздался тихий голос горничной. – Мы закончили размещение вещей новенькой в комнате Саку, как вы и приказали.

– Хорошо, – Фредрик потянулся и сел. – Пусть кто-нибудь заберет у меня документы и отнесет в кабинет.

– Сейчас? – сдавленным голосом спросила горничная, все еще не показываясь из-за двери.

– Да, сейчас! – с растущим раздражением ответил Фредрик.

– Хорошо, – ответила горничная , но вместо того, чтобы закрыть дверь, испуганно вскрикнула. Дверь распахнулась, впуская в гостиную причину всеобщего беспокойства.

Причину эту звали Тор, и он не был в фаворитах у Фредрика. Более того, этот зверь, по сути, и не принадлежал Вестерстрёмам. 

Откуда именно в доме появился этот неотесанный нахлебник, никто уже и не помнил. Тор отличался добрым, но необузданным характером и зашкаливающей энергией, которую Хенрик уже несколько лет тщетно пытался перенаправить хоть на что-нибудь полезное. Но Тор только и делал, что путался под ногами.

Зато с его появлением в доме по какой-то необъяснимой причине дела у Вестерстрёмов резко пошли на лад, и с тех пор бизнес ни разу не пошатнулся. За исключением пары случаев, произошедших в те дни, когда Тора попытались выставить за дверь. Ввиду этих обстоятельств, Фредрику, всему персоналу и даже другим животным приходилось терпеть выходки этого недоразумения.

– Причесали хотя бы его! – поморщился Фредрик, настороженно следя за тем, как неугомонный Тор направляется прямиком к Кайно-Виено. – При хорошем уходе можно было бы из него даже модель сделать.

– Да разве он дастся, – грустно ответила горничная, принимая бумаги из рук Фредрика. – Эм, молодой господин...

– Что-то еще? – спросил Фредрик, не отрывая взгляда от Тора, который вовсю крутился вокруг новенькой.

– Прямой эфир, молодой господин, – напомнила горничная, указывая на экран.

– А, да, спасибо! – воскликнул Фредрик, включая звук. – Можешь идти, – отмахнулся он, боясь пропустить забег, который обычно длился минуты три, а то и меньше. 

К счастью, Фредрик успел как раз незадолго до старта. Прозвучал выстрел, и ворота раскрылись, приковав все внимание Фредрика исключительно к экрану. 

Саку с первых секунд вырвался вперед и уверенно держал значительный отрыв вплоть до последнего круга. Его словно подменили со вчерашнего дня. И теперь Фредрику оставалось лишь гадать, что именно дало такой сильный положительный эффект: его собственные слова поддержки или же знакомство с хорошенькой девочкой этим утром. А может, так сказалось постоянное присутствие рядом кого-то родного, вроде Хенрика.

Однако ни Фредрик, ни Кайно-Виено, ни дворецкий никак не смогли бы уберечь Саку от такой случайности, как подвернутая на последних метрах нога. В результате Саку, едва ковыляя, пересек финишную прямую лишь третьим.

Фредрик вдруг понял, что отчетливо слышит свой пульс, который поначалу спутал со звуком всеобщих аплодисментов из телевизора. Результат общего зачета в одночасье стал настолько ничтожным рядом с мыслью о том, что Фредрик может и вовсе потерять своего любимца. 

Тем временем репортеры уже добрались за кулисы мероприятия, навязчиво снимая всех сегодняшних участников. И Саку, по всеобщему мнению, был первым претендентом на интервью. 

– ...мы продолжаем следить за успехами молодого новичка этого года, который каждое второе свое выступление пока заканчивает падением…

– Дамочка, вы не могли бы покинуть помещение, – заглушая репортершу, прямо в прямом эфире раздался спокойный, но суровый бас Хенрика, хотя самого дворецкого в кадре видно не было. Девушка, не обращая на него внимания, продолжила делать свою работу.

– …всего за пару дней ему удалось стать настоящей звездой сети! Давайте посмотрим поближе, как он себя чувствует после забега. 

– О, прошу меня извинить, ничего личного, – так же невзначай добавил Хенрик, зная, что попадет и в радиус микрофона, и в камеру. Он совершенно спокойно подошел к журналистке, подхватил ее и, словно та ничего не весила, переставил к соседней решетке. Оператор сам поспешил переключился на другого призера сегодняшнего забега, пока ему не разбили объектив без лишних предупреждений.

– Спасибо, Хенрик, – тихонько прошептал Фредрик, выключая телевизор и возвращаясь в реальность. 

Стало тихо. Настолько тихо, что можно было отчетливо расслышать, как где-то рядом все еще воодушевленный Тор метался вокруг Кайно-Виено. Фредерик с силой потянул того за виляющий рыжий хвост. Тор при этом очень громко и жалобно заскулил и сразу же помчался наутек, сметая все, что только попадалось ему на пути. 

– То-то же, – буркнул Фредерик.

Время с окончания трансляции и до возвращения Хенрика в особняк показалось Фредрику вечностью. Когда же по всему дому прошло оповещение, что внешние ворота раскрылись, Фредерик пулей выбежал в сад, забыв даже переобуться из домашних тапочек.

– Ради всего святого, Хенрик! – воскликнул он, увидев, что дворецкий вытащил Саку из машины и понес в дом.

– Он спит, – поспешил успокоить Хенрик, удобнее располагая хрупкое тело Саку у себя на широком плече. Теперь Фредрик мог заметить и тщательно перемотанную бинтами ногу. – Растяжение связок. Несерьезное, – продолжил Хенрик. – Я думаю, что смогу поставить его на ноги за день-два, но только если будет соблюдаться полный покой. Кстати, вчерашние его раны после такого неповторимого валяния в песке я, конечно, тоже промыл.

– Спасибо за это, Хенрик! И за то, что никого не подпускал! Теперь я могу быть уверен, что больше никто не обидит моего Саку, – выдохнув, улыбнулся Фредрик, легонько поглаживая своего спящего питомца по спине.

– Если бы при этом он сам додумался размяться перед стартом, то, может, и ногу бы не потянул.

– Это ты Саку сейчас хотел оскорбить?! Или меня упрекаешь в том, что я опять чего-то не предвидел?! 

– Ни в коем случае! – Хенрик тотчас поднял обе руки в знак то ли повиновения, то ли самообороны. Саку, тем не менее, так и остался висеть на его плече, словно был чем-то примотан к дворецкому.

– Знаешь, что я подумал? – тихо протянул Фредерик, когда они вернулись в дом. – Завтра, когда поедем на выставку, попробуй уговорить их перенести охотничьи соревнования на день позже...

– А может, мне сразу весь фестиваль проплатить? – с неприкрытым раздражением спросил Хенрик.

– Ладно, завтра тогда отменишь участие Саку в охоте, – расстроенно буркнул Фредрик.

– И только? – с нажимом переспросил Хенрик.

– Пока да, – Фредрик нахмурился в ответ. – Сам же сказал, что можешь поставить Саку на ноги за два дня, или солгал мне?!

– Сделаю все, что будет в моих силах, – вздохнул Хенрик, скрываясь за поворотом к медкабинету. 

 

– 7 –

Фиаско, которое Саку потерпел в выставочный день, подбило Фредрика пойти запивать свое горе в банкетный зал, даже не дождавшись окончания подсчета голосов.

Поэтому на четвертый день фестиваля Фредрик проснулся в диком похмелье. Голова болела настолько, что он едва ли мог вспомнить, что было вчера. В легкой панике Фредрик тут же нажал кнопку вызова дворецкого.

– Звали? – Хенрик вошел без стука и закрыл за собой дверь.

– Чем закончился вчерашний день?

– Обильной рвотой, слезами и попыткой избить водителя, – честно ответил Хенрик. 

– Я про Саку! – прорычал Фредрик, к сожалению, потихоньку вспоминая и эти подробности.

– Шестнадцатое место в общем зачете, – Хенрик пожал плечами и поспешил добавить, – впереди еще три соревнования, в которых большинство уже участвовать не будет, так что все еще может кардинально измениться. Нет жалости, что отменили охоту?

– Какая теперь-то разница? – обреченно вздохнул Фредрик, вылезая из постели. – Как Саку сейчас?

– Принимает солнечные ванны во дворе, – ответил дворецкий. – Раз Саку сегодня освобожден от охотничьих соревнований, я подумал, что ему не повредит отдохнуть и от вчерашнего шума толпы, камер, вспышек и... 

– Я понял, – поспешно перебил Фредрик, одеваясь и выглядывая в окно своей спальни.

Со второго этажа прекрасно было видно, как Саку развалился на спине и в полудреме легко подергивался, словно ему снилось, что он бежит, а, может, и просто чесался так о траву. Во дворе Саку был один и потому, казалось, чувствовал себя замечательно. Бинтов на нем уже не было, и это не могло не порадовать Фредрика. 

– Погоди, а это что? – Фредрик вдруг заметил в траве какой-то отблеск. Присмотревшись, он увидел еще такие же блики, когда Саку то и дело переворачивался из стороны в сторону, и все они, так или иначе, складывались в едва заметную линию. – Он, что, на цепи?!

– По данным моих проверенных источников, надвигается ураган, – совершенно спокойно констатировал Хенрик.

– На небе же ни облачка! И потом Саку никогда не боялся грозы, он же не Тор!

Хенрик не мог не согласиться, но на всякий случай вытащил книжку правил по уходу за животными из своего нагрудного кармана. Фредрик лишь фыркнул, понимая, что этот жест сулит ему очередную лекцию о том, почему нельзя нарушать всякие правила и протоколы. 

– А что с Кайно-Виено? – поспешил сменить тему Фредрик, пока его дворецкий, и по совместительству ветеринар, не начал вновь читать свой личный устав. – Саку не пожелал быть в ее обществе?

– Саку чудесно ладит с этой девочкой, однако, она, в свою очередь, уличной прогулке предпочла посещение фамильной библиотеки.

– Читает? – со смешком переспросил Фредрик.

– Если стряхивание самых редких книг с полок и порча случайных страниц теперь называется чтением, то, да. Она читает. 

– Понятно. Надеюсь, она здесь не чувствует себя чужой и не скучает по брату? – поинтересовался Фредрик.

– Полагаю, что нисколько, – протянул Хенрик, оценивая, что именно произошло за последние пару дней. – У нее появилась замечательная компания в лице Тора, который практически никогда от нее не отходит. Однако, не исключаю, что его увлечение может быть напрямую связано с относительно замкнутым пространством, в котором они оба находятся, а также с тем, что Кайно-Виено единственная, кого не дрессировали в этом доме, как, в общем-то, и Тора.

– Замкнутое пространство, говоришь? – задумался Фредрик. – Значит, Саку ее до сих пор не заинтересовал, что же я дяде-то скажу! Не веревками же их привязывать друг к другу... 

– Должен заметить, что проблем во взаимопонимании между Саку и Кайно-Виено я не заметил, так что подобные меры, полагаю, не обязательны. 

– Сказал тот, кто посадил Саку на цепь...

Договорить Фредрик не успел – в следующую же секунду с улицы раздался пронзительный женский визг. Толстое стекло, конечно, заглушило львиную долю громкости, но Фредрик стоял слишком близко к окну и поэтому не мог не услышать. Саку тоже напрягся и мигом вскочил на ноги. 

Фредрик перевел свой взгляд вдаль, к лесу, ожидая увидеть в тени деревьев кого угодно: от вора-форточника до вооруженного бандита, но никак не дикого зверя. 

Саку начал рычать и запугивать незваного гостя, пока тот подходил все ближе и ближе, совершенно ничего не боясь. 

– Хенрик, подойди сюда! Живо! – воскликнул Фредрик, выходя из оцепенения, но не отрывая взгляда от окна. – Что… это?! Лисица? Красный волк? Норвежская лесная?

Неопознанный зверь остановился всего в нескольких метрах от Саку и по-хозяйски сел напротив, с неким ехидством смотря, как тот пытается напасть, будучи беспомощно привязанным крепкой цепью. Тонкая кривая линия рта дикого животного растянулась в подобии улыбки. Только теперь Саку перестал рычать, а затем и вовсе успокоился и отошел на пару шагов назад, уменьшая натяг цепи, та снова упала, скрываясь в траве. Чужак словно разговаривал с Саку, а тот его понимал. 

Момент перемирия развеял холостой выстрел: охрана подоспела с задержкой, так как никто в особняке не ожидал столь внезапного появления дикого животного, на котором не было ни единого датчика слежения. Целиться в непрошенного гостя, правда, пока никто не смел, так как Саку все еще находился в непосредственной близости. 

На звук выстрела Саку дернулся и вопреки всему, чему его здесь учили, заслонил собой эту дикую, едва знакомую ему особь. Та же, словно заранее знала куда, четко взглянула в окно второго этажа, откуда на нее с одинаково обескураженными лицами таращились и Фредрик, и его дворецкий. 

Фредрик почувствовал, как внутри что-то похолодело. Этот осознанный взгляд незнакомого ему животного пробирал до мурашек.

Последовал второй выстрел. Охранники все еще тщетно пытались с помощью громких звуков хотя бы отпугнуть дикого зверя подальше от Саку. Чужак при этом даже не моргнул, чего нельзя было сказать про самого Саку, который и так уже изрядно перенервничал за последние несколько дней. 

Он хотел сорваться с цепи, рычал и брыкался и, казалось, был готов напасть на оберегающих его людей. 

– Хенрик, не стой столбом! Сделай что-нибудь, пока они его не подстрелили! – завопил Фредрик. Ответа не последовало, так как дворецкий не сводил взгляда с загадочной дикой твари, которая под шумок поспешила скрыться в тени живой изгороди, а затем и вовсе направилась обратно к лесу. – Хенрик, чтоб тебя!

Так и не дождавшись никакого ответа, Фредрик рванул к лестнице в чем был: в одном халате и тапках из разных пар.

Внизу, как ему показалось, Фредрик очутился за считанные минуты, но за это непродолжительное время Саку уже успел покусать и ранить более пяти человек. 

– Пошли все прочь! 

– Молодой господин, он одичал! – поспешила предупредить горничная, судорожно перебирающая огромную аптечку. – Сейчас он может напасть даже на вас! 

– Тогда никому этого лучше не видеть, – грубо отмахнулся Фредрик.

Как ни странно, заметив Фредрика, Саку остановился, тяжело дыша.

– Все хорошо, я здесь! – обратился к нему Фредрик. – Эти остолопы еще получат свое за то, что напугали тебя! Дружище, пойдем в дом! Хенрик осмотрит тебя. Надеюсь, ты ничем не заболел? Понимаю, нам всем иногда надо снимать стресс, но давай, решим это как-то иначе? У тебя же здесь есть все: уютный дом, вкусная еда, большая семья, к которой недавно еще и присоединилась твоя любимая Кайно-Виено. И в конце концов есть я, твой лучший друг! Ведь ты же знаешь, что если тебе еще что-нибудь будет нужно, я всегда готов это тебе дать… 

Саку, наконец, обернулся и жалобно посмотрел прямо в глаза Фредрика, который за это время осторожно приблизился к нему.

– Вот! Не делай так больше, ты же у меня не какой-нибудь дикарь, верно? – с этими словами Фредрик отстегнул цепь от ошейника. 

Саку внимательно проследил за этим, после чего легонько укусил Фредрика за руку. От неожиданности Фредрик, конечно, вскрикнул, рефлекторно отдернул руку, случайно ударив Саку по носу.

– Прости! – спохватился Фредрик, тогда как для Саку это стало последней каплей. 

Саку пустился прямиком к лесной чаще, а Фредрик так и остался стоять посреди опустевшего двора, с одним лишь вопросом: почему все случилось именно так?

 

– 8 –

Фредрик отказывался верить в то, что Саку больше не было рядом. Каждое утро, просыпаясь в одиночестве, Фредрик по привычке спешил проверить комнату своего любимца, но находил там лишь Кайно-Виено и порой Тора. Проходя по коридорам, Фредрик часто звал Саку, наивно надеясь хоть где-нибудь его встретить, но вместо этого лишь слышал, как прислуга тихо шепталась о безумии своего господина.

На третьи сутки после побега Саку Фредрик решил больше не покидать своей комнаты, а так же плотно зашторил окно, которое каждое утро и вечер напоминало ему о том самом дне.

Хенрик, как и всегда, заходил в спальню Фредрика без стука, однако теперь дворецкому приходилось предварительно отпирать ее запасным ключом. 

– Хороших новостей нет? – монотонно спросил Фредрик.

– Ни единой, – покачал головой Хенрик, ставя поднос с завтраком на прикроватный столик. 

– А что сказал мой дядя?

– Заместитель директора Вестерстрём, наконец, огласил сумму, за которую готов продать Кайно-Виено, и сумма эта…. весьма внушительная.

– Продай всех остальных животных, если нужно. Не хочу только, чтобы и ее забирали. Должен же хоть кто-то в этом доме быть счастливым, – буркнул Фредрик и, потянувшись к тумбочке с другой стороны кровати, достал оттуда пачку сигарет и зажигалку. 

– Не уверен, что это в моих интересах, но не могу не напомнить, что частое курение сильно вредит здоровью.

– Не видишь, что ли? Я вне себя от счастья, – саркастично ухмыльнулся Фредрик. – Моя мечта сбылась: я стал знаменит, потому что Саку теперь звезда всех новостных каналов о животных. Ему даже побеждать на фестивале для этого не пришлось.

Фредрик достал из новенькой на вид пачки последнюю сигарету и, недолго мучаясь с ней, крепко затянулся. 

– Уверен, что в следующем году на фестиваль вместо Саку можно было бы выставить кого-нибудь… 

– Дело совершенно не в этом глупом фестивале! – рявкнув, перебил Фредрик и тут же закашлялся. – Без Саку… в нем вообще нет никакого смысла. Во всей моей жизни нет никакого смысла...

Фредрик отвернулся, посмотрев на пустую стену своей комнаты. Еще пару дней назад там висели фотографии: как старые, так и новые, как с Саку, так и без. Фредрик приказал убрать их все, чтобы больше не думать о том, почему же Саку, так долго будучи окруженным теплом, любовью и заботой, вдруг решил сбежать от всего этого. 

– Хенрик, скажи, почему я такой кретин?

– В алфавитном или хронологическом порядке? – с совершенно серьезным лицом переспросил Хенрик.

Фредрик недовольно посмотрел на своего дворецкого и, сделав последнюю затяжку, демонстративно потушил сигарету о принесенный поднос с завтраком.

– С чего я вообще взял, что Саку любил меня? Да, я никогда не бил его, не изнурял голодом, чтобы потом под нос пихать этот безвкусный корм, не мыл в этих едких маслах и солях для ванн, не наряжал в эти тупые пестрые тряпки. Саку не ненавидел меня только потому, что я никогда не делал всего этого с ним самолично.

Фредрик потянулся за новой сигаретой, но осознав, что пачка уже опустела, достал еще одну. 

– Что ж, по видимым симптомам могу поставить диагноз - “глубокая депрессия”. 

– От меня лучший друг сбежал, а он шутки шутит. Будь это любой другой мой зверь – еще ладно. Но Саку…! – в порыве нахлынувших эмоций Фредрик отшвырнул уже распечатанную пачку.

– Увы, но любое домашнее животное может убежать, и Саку не исключение. А на воле из-за своей неподготовленности многие из них еще могут и умереть.

– Вот покажи мне сейчас, в каком месте твоего трудового договора я тебя об этом просил?! 

– Я просто хотел предупредить, – пожал плечами Хенрик. – Мне кажется очень подозрительным то, что за эти пару дней ни репортеры, ни спецслужбы не смогли найти животное в ошейнике с передатчиком. Боюсь, есть иная причина, почему о местоположении Саку до сих пор умалчивают… Возможно, они не хотят раньше времени говорить о том, что Саку...

– Пошел вон! – сквозь зубы прорычал Фредрик, будучи не в силах больше терпеть это обыденное и совершенно спокойное выражение лица своего дворецкого.

– Пятый пошел вон за полдня, бьем рекорд, – успел съязвить Хенрик, скрываясь за дверью до того, как ему вслед полетел поднос с завтраком.

Фредрик рухнул обратно на кровать, зарываясь с головой под одеяло и снова наивно надеясь, что когда он откроет глаза, все снова встанет на свои места. И так Фредрик пролежал несколько минут, пока не услышал, как скрипнула дверь. 

Рядом с кроватью раздалось частое прерывистое дыхание и Фредрик почувствовал, как на него прыгнул кто-то, по весу сравнимый с ним самим. 

Фредрик не рассчитывал уже, что это будет Саку, но ему стало интересно, кто мог быть настолько дерзким или глупым, чтобы без разрешения вломиться в чужое личное пространство.

Хотя ответ был и без того очевиден: Тор.

– Чего радуешься, дурак ты эдакий? – Фредрик спихнул Тора с кровати. – Это же Саку не нравилось, когда ты его донимал, а не тебе...

Тор в ответ как-то странно посмотрел на него и начал носиться по всей комнате. 

– Вот дурной, – Фредрик закатил глаза, переворачиваясь на бок, – и что Кайно-Виено в тебе вообще нашла…

Покой Фредрика продлился недолго: спустя всего несколько секунд Тор снова стоял над ним, при этом держа что-то в зубах. Присмотревшись, Фредрик понял, что это был старый ошейник Саку.

– Отдай! Это не твое, балда, – Фредрик отобрал у Тора памятную вещь, пока тот не разодрал ее на куски. Тор легко расстался с добычей и стал упорно стягивать одеяло с Фредрика. – Вот что тебе неймется! Если хочешь гулять – попроси кого-нибудь другого! И потом, ты и так вечно шатаешься, когда и где хочешь. Тебе что дом, что двор, что лес – все едино, да?...

Фредрик вдруг запнулся, осознавая смысл своих слов. 

– Ладно, может, я уже совсем рехнулся, если верю, что ты можешь каким-то магическим образом отыскать Саку в этом бескрайнем лесу. Но, давай, хоть попробуем...

Фредрик наспех оделся в то, что ближе всего лежало. Сейчас ему было уже не до красоты, да и в лесу вряд ли водились ценители делового стиля.

Ускользнуть из дома получилось без особого труда: Хенрик, видимо, был занят очередной очень важной работой, поэтому просмотрел этот маленький побег. 

А вот покинуть территорию, не попав под камеры наблюдения, оказалось куда сложнее, но Тор, по счастливому стечению обстоятельств, привел Фредрика к заранее проделанной в живой изгороди дыре.

– Ну ты и…! – сквозь зубы пробурчал Фредрик. – Когда вернемся, ты точно получишь за это! Но… сейчас спасибо.

Фредрик кое-как пробрался через изгородь и устремился за своим проводником дальше, в совершенно неизвестный ему мир.

Они шли долго, порой плутая, что заставляло Фредрика сомневаться в успехе этой затеи, но потом Тор снова куда-то убегал, уверенно уводя Фредрика все дальше от особняка.

В какой-то момент Тор остановился и стал как-то боязливо осматриваться по сторонам. Фредрик тоже насторожился, но видимых причин для переживаний пока не увидел. Они забрели в какую-то глушь, где не слышно было даже шороха листвы. В воцарившейся тишине вдруг начало раздаваться рычание и шипение. И доносилось оно практически со всех сторон. Впечатлительный Тор тут же рванул наутек, желая также потянуть за собой и Фредрика, державшего поводок. 

Но Фредрик отпустил Тора, а сам остался, хотя тоже очень сильно боялся неизвестности, однако не мог уйти, не узнав ничего про Саку. 

Рык усиливался. Лесные звери оценивали Фредрика, не зная, принимать его за врага, добычу или гостя. Они постепенно осмелели и выходили из-за деревьев, и Фредрик очень поздно понял, что оказался полностью окружен.

Фредрик не столько боялся смерти, сколько упущенных возможностей успеть еще хоть что-нибудь изменить в своей жизни. Но животные медлили, пререкаясь между собой. И в этой какофонии чужих голосов Фредрик вдруг без труда узнал до боли знакомые ему нотки.

Он обернулся, встретившись лицом к лицу сначала с рыжей, уже знакомой ему, дикой особью, вид которой никто так до конца и не смог определить, а затем и с Саку, стоящим подле нее. 

Фредрик выдохнул, сердце наполнилось теплом и спокойствием от одной лишь мысли, что Саку был жив, и, казалось, даже хорошо себя чувствовал в дикой среде.

– Рад тебя снова видеть, дружище, – полушепотом поздоровался Фредрик. 

Саку кивнул и сделал пару шагов вперед под бурное негодование остальной стаи. 

– Я думал, что иду сюда, чтобы вернуть тебя обратно, но… Я действительно рад просто тебя видеть. Наверное, мне стоит извиниться? – осторожно спросил Фредрик, делая шаг навстречу. Недовольство стаи усилилось, но Саку не попятился. Фредрик еще раз осмотрел поляну и всех на ней присутствующих, а потом снова обратился к Саку. – Прости, что не понимал, как трудно тебе было раньше… Мне казалось, что тебе нравилось жизнь в достатке и роскоши, а, на самом деле, я ни разу даже не подумал, что для тебя все это могло быть лишь красивой клеткой, в которую я же тебя и посадил. Мне, правда, жаль, что я был таким слепым идиотом. 

Саку сделал еще несколько шагов вперед, но все же держал дистанцию.

– Последним моим обещанием было дать тебе все, что ты попросишь. Больно это признавать, но если ты действительно хочешь уйти, то… – Фредрик тяжело вздохнул и протянул руки вперед, – давай, я сниму этот ошейник.

Саку молчал и не двигался, оценивая этот жест, и только спустя несколько мгновений склонил голову вперед. Фредрик подошел ближе и повернул ошейник застежкой к себе. Он знал, как раскодировать этот замок в считанные секунды, но специально медлил, боясь, что как только он освободит Саку, тот снова умчится прочь, и Фредрик уже больше никогда его не увидит.

– Ну что ж… Теперь ты свободен, – грустно произнес Фредрик, но Саку все еще не двигался с места, не решаясь вернуться к стае. – Кстати, что она сказала тебе тогда? – как бы невзначай спросил Фредрик, кивком указывая в сторону рыжей. 

– И...ом, – выдохнул Саку. 

– Что?! – Фредрик не ожидал от Саку какого-либо ответа, а потому замер в оцепенении, даже не заметив, как из его рук на землю выпал раскодированный ошейник. 

– Идем, – более внятно повторил Саку, глядя в глаза Фредрику.

– Ты, должно быть, шутишь! – Фредрик засиял от счастья. – Ха! Я знал, что ты можешь петь, но не думал, что ты умеешь воспроизводить целые слова! Да если б я понял раньше, ты бы мог поразить весь… – нахлынувшие на Фредрика эмоции резко испарились, стоило ему встретиться с суровым неодобрительным взглядом Саку. – Прости-прости, я снова забылся! И как ты только все это терпел?! Мой эгоизм и идиотизм, из-за которых я отправил тебя на этот глупый фестиваль!

– Идем? – чуть более живо спросил Саку, словно улыбаясь. 

– Я? С тобой? В лес? Но… я, кажется, не очень понравился твоим новым друзьям. И потом… – Фредрик запнулся, понимая, что, если он сам уйдет в лес, его искать будут гораздо тщательнее, чем какого-то питомца. Да и что Фредрик мог знать о жизни в лесу, если ему даже шнурки завязывали и завтрак приносили в постель.  
– Боюсь, что моя клетка гораздо крепче твоей. Максимум, что я могу, это время от времени приходить сюда, если ты не против? Но большое спасибо за приглашение, друг!

– ...руг, – постарался повторить Саку. 

– Молодец, почти получилось, – Фредрик не смог удержаться от того, чтобы не потрепать Саку по голове, как раньше, но Саку от этого жеста уклонился. Фредрик грустно улыбнулся:  
– Да, мне будет трудно привыкнуть, что теперь все иначе. Ну, хорошо, раз мы оба начинаем новую жизнь, давай знакомиться заново! Я Фредрик.

– Пфе..их, – попробовал Саку. – Пхетлих?

– Да, это, должно быть, сложновато... Ладно, но только для тебя! Меня зовут Эмиль, – через силу он представился своим вторым именем и протянул ладонь для импровизированного рукопожатия.

– Ээмил, – повторил Саку.

– Умничка! Давай ла... – Фредрик осекся, чувствуя, что больше не имеет никакого права отдавать какие-либо приказы, даже такие привычные, как “лапу”. – Я хотел сказать, что и тебе теперь тоже нужно другое имя. Давай…. Давай, ты будешь Лалли?


End file.
